Agent Johnson
Agent Johnson is the head of the Organization. He is continually involved in the Coopers spy life and has made an increasing amount of appearences in the shows Second season. Appearances Season one: My Sister from another Mother Board All howles Eve Enemy of the State Season two: Coopers Reactivated Rebel with a Cuz The Mother of all Missions Accidents will Happen Brainwashed The Love Jinx K.C. Levels Up As of August 2016. Character Information Agent Johnson has nearly kicked K.C. out of the Organization for taking Ernie on and thus failing a mission. He has reported to Craig about a dangerous werewolf serum that creates genetically modified super soilders that The Other Side is handing off. He has arrested Kira Cooper for the alleged destroying the Organizations field office. He has monitered the situation on Abby, Erica, and Richard by planting bugs, gathering information, going undercover, and commiting various initiatives to try and capture Abby, Erica, and most notably the head of the Other side. He has interrogated Kira on information about her sister. He has apprehended a preacher who was an agent for the other side working deep cover. He has also awarded K.C. with the honour of being the youngest junior special agent ever by testing her and backchecking her. Lastly, he has given the Coopers an opportunity to rejoin the Organization by asking them to capture the Jackal. Agent Johnson is a member and possibly the head of the Organization. He is involved in the Organization's internal work such as gathering Intel or assigning missions however, he does perform missions and commits external acts such as arresting Kira, arresting agents, going undercover, capturing the Jackal, finding the head of the other side, or going undercover in disguise. He does multitudEs of various things for the Organization. He planted a bug on Kira's purse. He has a high status in the Organization. He considers Craig a mediocre spy. He is slightly gollible as shown. He was the one whom officially appointed Ernie as a spy. He often speaks to the coopers through hollagram. He has been undercover as an old man vagrant. He drinks Coffee. According to him K.C.'s recon and surveillance are amazing. He has gotten photographic evidence of the Leader of the Other Side thanks to K.C. He wants to find him and capture him. He is also able to engage in martial art scenes as he was ready to take down an agent in The Love Jinx. Physicality and Personality Traits He has gray short hair which is typically gel ridden at the front of his head. He is quite short and likely in his early fifties. He has a low, deep, voice with a country accent. He has white skin. He has greenish brownish eyes. He is usually seen wearing a suite, dress shirt, tie and fancy shoes. He is also seen in disguises such as a cow boy and a old homeless man. He has an official profound voice with little facial expressions. He has been seen to be golliblemp when Judy pretended to malfunction. He is good at accents. He is very straight up, real and a non sugar coater. He is shown to be intelligent, and good at technology. He does not seem to always get along well with Craig and Kira as shown in Rebel with a Cuz and Coopers Reactivated. He is also very wise as shown with divising K.C.'s test in K.C. Levels Up. He also seems dedicated to his job and can possibly be a little short tempered. He speaks very profoundly and professionally. He doesn't seem to show much emotion for things as shown when K.C. was upset in Brainwashed or when the Coopers visited Kira in jail. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Friends Category:Spy Category:Spies